


That Oblivious Jock

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [38]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Misunderstanding, Pining, Slash, well slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: "my new romance-obsessed friend asked me who my last date was with and i was too embarrassed to say i've never been on a date so i blurted your name and it turns out they know you"In all fairness, how was Nico supposed to know his roommate knows his crush...?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/905163
Comments: 22
Kudos: 554





	That Oblivious Jock

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || That Oblivious Jock || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – That Oblivious Jock

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, pining, slight misunderstanding

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace

Summary: Prompt: "my new romance-obsessed friend asked me who my last date was with and i was too embarrassed to say i've never been on a date so i blurted your name and it turns out they know you" - In all fairness, how was Nico supposed to know his roommate knows his crush...?

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_That Oblivious Jock_

Nico grimaced as he watched various expressions play out on Percy Jackson's face. Confusion, surprise, more confusion, an awkward shade of embarrassment, bit more confusion, the most delightful startled blush Nico had ever seen, peaking in flustered… well… confusion.

"I didn't even know you two knew each other! Much less that you're dating! Man, I can't wait to tell Thals. Wait. You haven't told her before me, right, bro?"

"I promise you, I did not tell Thalia that I'm dating Nico." And, when turning away from Jason a little to lean into Nico, Percy added in a snarky whisper. "After all, so far no one has told _me_ that I'm dating Nico."

Nico winced though he felt like Jason's momentarily distraction (calling his sister Thalia, most likely) was a good opportunity to explain this to Percy. "I didn't know the two of you knew each other. Jason is my… roommate. And he kept pestering me about my love life. You know I hate talking about my feelings so I just… made something up to shut him up."

Percy raised both his eyebrows doubtfully at that. "We went to the same high school. Well. His school was one of the high schools I went to, at least. We've been friends since then. Wait. So Jay is the obnoxiously affectionate over-invested surfer Ken roommate you've been complaining about…?"

Nico cleared his throat, but he nodded. Him and Percy had been best friends since summer camp as kids and for about as long, Nico had been secretly in love with the older boy. To the point that he had specifically chosen this college just because Percy attended it. And when his roommate started annoying him about dating - having recently entered a new relationship himself - Nico had been too embarrassed to admit he had never been on a date because he had been in love with the same boy since he was 12. So Nico had lied, had allowed himself to live in a fantasy where he was dating the boy of his dreams. How was he supposed to know that Jason knew Percy and would immediately drag Nico to Percy's room…?

"Still don't get why you'd lie though, Nick", noted Percy confused.

"Because I've never been on a date and was embarrassed", hissed Nico with flushed cheeks.

"Wait. Never? At all? What happened to the cute guy you were crushing on in high school…? Some oblivious jock, right? I told you to just tell him and ask him out! What happened to him?"

"He's currently staring at me and being unhelpful!", blurted Nico out in his annoyance.

His eyes widened and he clasped a hand over his mouth as he got to watch all the same expressions dance over Percy's features once more. Only this time they settled in an impish grin.

"So… how about we fix that? And your lie to Jason? And your lack of dating history?"

"…What…?"

"A date. You and me. If… you are still into oblivious jocks? But I'm guessing yes, since you made us fake boyfriends."

Percy grinned disarmingly at Nico and by the time Jason was done yelling at his sister on the phone, the no longer fake boyfriends were already gone, off to their first real date.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start the new year with some Nicercy for this fandom ;)
> 
> Based off a prompt I took a little while ago over on tumblr - come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)


End file.
